Yakiniku Battle!
It is Chapters 341-344, Volume 39. The anime equivalent is episode 20 of the OVA National Tournament, which was originally aired on April 25, 2008 and titled Prince of Yakiniku/BBQ. Summary After the Semi-Finals, Seishun Gakuen's tennis regulars are treated to a Yakiniku celebration party by their coach Ryuzaki Sumire. Hyoutei Gakuen, Shitenhouji, Higa Chuu, and Rokkaku Chuu later appear, and crash the party. Here, Eiji jumps to host a Yakiniku eating along with Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotei. The rules for the competition were that the teams had an hour to eat as many plates they can, and that every ten plates one member from each team must drink an Inui Juice. Along with the comedies of Inui's pants getting pulled off by Tezuka and heaps of bodies of players from said schools, the players end the night with a ¥1,274,960 bill. The All-You-Can-Eat Intra-School Yakiniku competition took place at Nikunikuen (Nikubiku Garden). Schools *Seishun Gakuen — 5? plates *Hyoutei Gakuen — 70 plates *Rokkaku Chuu — 5? plates *Shitenhouji — 5? plates *Higa Chuu — 60 plates Teams Seishun Gakuen *Tezuka Kunimitsu *Fuji Shuusuke* *Oishi Shuuichirou** *Inui Sadaharu** *Momoshiro Takeshi** *Echizen Ryoma* Hyoutei Gakuen *Atobe Keigo *Shishido Ryou* *Akutagawa Jirou* *Mukahi Gakuto* *Hiyoshi Wakashi* *Kabaji Munehiro* Shitenhouji *Shirashi Kuranosuke *Ishida Gin** *Hitouji Yuuji* *Chitose Senri* *Oshitari Kenya** *Tooyama Kintarou Rokkaku Chuu *Saeki Koujirou* *Itsuki Marehiko* *Shudou Satoshi* *Kurobane Harukaze *Amane Hikaru *Aoi Kentarou* Higa Chuu *Kite Eishirou** *Kai Yuujirou** *Chinen Hiroshi** *Tanishi Kei** *Hirakoba Rin** *Shiranui Tomoya** Note: ** means they were out of the competition by a non-Inui Juice related incident Note: * means they were out of the competition by Inui Juice Inui Juice #Inui's Special Vegetable Juice #Penal Tea #Aozu #Iwashi Mizu *Koura (Cola) *KoOHiI (Coffee) — Hyoutei's 60 plates mark *2 Unknown Note: After Iwashi Mizu, the order of the drinks become non-specific and random as Shitenhouji, Seishun Gakuen, and Rokkaku Chuu drank Koura for finishing their first 50 plates while Hyoutei Gakuen drank it for finishing 70 plates. Known Drink Servers *Kisarazu Ryou— Inui's Special Vegetable Juice *Konjiki Koharu— Penal Tea *Zaizen Hikaru— KoOHiI Commentators *Kikumaru Eiji *Oshitari Yuushi Drinkers *Inui's Special Vegetable Juice **Shudou Satoshi* **Mukahi Gakuto* **Chitose Senri* **Fuji Shuusuke **Tanishi Kei *Penal Tea **Shishidou Ryou* **Hitouji Yuuji* **Saeki Koujirou* **Fuji Shuusuke **Tanishi Kei *Aozu **Fuji Shuusuke* **Hiyoshi Wakashi* **Itsuki Marehiko* **Tooyama Kintaro **Tanishi Kei *Iwashi Mizu **Akutagawa Jirou* **Aoi Kentarou* **Tanishi Kei **Tooyama Kintaro **Inui Sadaharu *Koura **Echizen Ryoma* **Kabaji Munehiro* **Kurobane Harukaze **Shirashi Kuranosuke **Tanishi Kei (Unknown) *KoOHii **Atobe Keigo Note: * means that the drink knocked them out of the competition Order of Dropout #Shudou Satoshi #Mukahi Gakuto #Chitose Senri #Shishido Ryou #Hitouji Yuuji #Fuji Shuusuke #Saeki Koujirou #Hiyoshi Wakashi #Akutagawa Jirou #Oshitari Kenya #Oishi Shuuichirou #Momoshiro Takeshi #Itsuki Marehiko #Ishida Gin #Aoi Kentarou #Kite Eishirou #Kai Yuujirou #Chinen Hiroshi #Tanishi Kei #Hirakoba Rin #Shiranui Tomoya #Inui Sadaharu #Kabaji Munehiro #Echizen Ryoma Anime Differences *Aoi Kentarou was the first person to drink Inui's Special Vegetable juice and was the first person to be taken out of the competition. *Shudou Satoshi was taken out of the competition by an incident created by Kite Eishirou. *Oshitari Yuushi introduces Shudou Satoshi as a guy with no presence rather than saying he would most likely be the first one out of the competition. *Oshitari Yuushi calls Saeki Koujirou uselessly handsome. In the manga Saeki Koujirou was introduced as a person who doesn't know of his own handsome looks. *Oshitari Kenya does not explain that he wanted to drink Inu's Special Vegetable Juice because he likes green drinks. *Oshitari Kenya and Fuji Shuusuke are still in the competition after the 30 plates mark. *It is discovered by Itsuki Marehiko that Kite Eishirou had been sabotaging the competion. *Itsuki Marehiko and Saeki Koujirou are still in the competition at the end of the episode. *Iwashi Mizu was never shown as one of the drinks used as a marker. *KoOHiI was not mentioned to contain 30 times the Vitamin C of melons. *Echizen Ryoma doesn't ever sing. *Only Ryuzaki Sumire and Oji return to Nikubiku Garden. Sakaki Taro, Osamu Watanabe, and Saotome Harumi are nowhere to be seen. *Inui Sadaharu's laugh can be heard as the black smoke from Inui's Curse spreads. *Oishi Shuuichirou, Momoshiro Takeshi, Akutagawa Jirou, and Hiyoshi Wakashi are shown to be taken out of the competition by Kite Eishirou's sabotage. *Ishida Gin creates a Hadokyu from his mouth and runs out after being sabotaged by Kite Eishirou. In the manga Gin just limps away with a stomach ache after consuming the sauce. *Tooyama Kintarou states that he doesn't think Atobe Keigo is reigning or ruling over anything after the latter drinks KoOHiI. This was never said in the manga. *Tax was added to the bill; it was ¥63,748. This was not shown in the manga. *There are 4 more surviors at the end of the competition than in the manga. Trivia *Despite draining a cup of Koura Shirashi Kuranosuke was the only competitor to not eat any meat. *Oshitari Kenya dropped out of the competition before 26 plates without a given reason. *Koura and KoOHiI were introduced in the series for the first time. Category:Event